The good left undone
by Aerosyne
Summary: Beaten, broken and pride demolished, Can one blue hared arrancar come to terms with all that's happened between him and a certain shinigami? GrimmIchi  Grimmjow x Ichigo  Some OOC, Please enjoy my first official yoai oneshot


_**Yo'h, i'm pretty unmotivated right now, but I want to do this so yehh :D**_

_**Inspired by Rise Against - The good left undone**_

_**Sorry if it sucks ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>I pulled until the roots gave in<strong>

**Finding what I've been missing**

My body jerked on it's own accord, pulling me into a shaky sitting position. The terrain, or what not, shifted as I moved, so I guessed it wasn't very solid. It took me a moment to clear my bleary eyes, using my fists until I deemed them clear enough to look through.

Sand.. Lot's of sand

That's what greeted my line of sight when I opened my eyes. With a groan, I took in my full surroundings.. So much sand.. of course that's why the ground beneath me shifted when I moved. Oh well.

"Fuck..." I was sore all over, my neck, from where that shit Nnoitra caught me off guard, my chest and arms from my battle with Kurosaki.. Kurosaki, a name I would never forget.

It made my blood boil. That look. It said he knew he would win.. he didn't see me as a person, only an obstacle. I failed to notice anything else about that stare, or him perhaps. He's my enemy, there's no use ogling at his thin, corded and muscular body. You don't think about your enemy like that, you just Don't.

I had lost? Seemed so.. No, that's impossible. With a grunt, I slowly got up, shaky on my feet as if they'd give out at any moment. My body ached more when I moved, something easily gathered from the sharp pains when I turned my head, or when I bent a little.

"How the fuck did I get out into this desert?" I could clearly remember passing out soon after Kurosaki had stepped in and took Nnoitra off my hands.. (AN: He refuses to admit that Nnoitra would have killed him if Ichigo hadn't stepped in and saved him. Pride)

**There's a point we pass from which we can't return **

**I felt the cold rain of the coming storm**

Suddenly, the knees holding me up collapsed, and I came tumbling down to the sand again, laying on my stomach uncomfortably as the sand seemed to be soaked into all of my cuts like flies to a light at night. I could feel the tired seeping into my core, in the depths of my core, I was being screamed at _'sleep' 'rest' 'heal'_ my instincts ran wild, telling me to sleep, but also to find shelter, which there wasn't much of.

Never the less, I found my eyes sliding closed, I couldn't stop them, and I didn't want to sleep, in fear of being plagued in my dreams.

**I haven't slept in so long**

**When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean**

I've lost to him. My pride is gone, but oddly, and much to my dismay... I don't mind that if it means that I can rest a bit. I'll except this as punishment, because in the minutes of my twilight zone, while I wasn't asleep, nor awake, I felt comfort in the day dream I had created.

And odd mixture of comfort, and happiness... Two foreign emotions I couldn't be content, or annoyed with. I always sit on the fence like that.

As I finally drift into unconsciousness, I fancied sitting next to the young orange haired boy, completely content just by watching and listening. When I had stooped so low as to think of my enemy and rival so fondly? Who knows.. But I've decided I don't care anymore.

Once again, I jerked out of sleep, my body pushing itself up. I hauled myself onto my feet. I snapped my fingers in front of me, gathering energy.

The signature black rip of a gargantua opened in front of me, and although weak and weary, I made my way through. A single destination.

**All because of you**

**I believe in angels**

**Not the kind with wings**

**Not the kind with Halos**

**The ones that bring you home**

The gargantua in front of me, split once again, the bright light blinding, but I could already feel something soothing, as it stroked my pride, mended it and began to give me hope and resolution.

In front of me, stood that familiar tuft of orange hair, on top of a head, with the facial expression of someone who had just seen a flying pig.

"Gri-..grimmjow?" He stuttered, his mouth gaping akin to a fish, but in his eyes, I saw finally what I had failed to notice. He didn't see me as an obstacle... But more as a companion, a rival, something of meaning which was put before him to help guide him. I saw the fondness, deep into those chocolate brown orbs. Fondness held for me.

I grinned, Although battered and beaten, I had made it, accepted my fate, and will cope with it from now on.

I'll follow your voice

All you have to do is shout it out~

"Don't look so surprised.. Ichigo"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow o3o I is surprised. I finished this in less than an hour, and I honestly can say.. I'm happy with it ^^.<strong>_


End file.
